


Home is Where the Heart is

by dragongoats



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dragongoats
Summary: Jack makes Bitty coffee.





	Home is Where the Heart is

The morning light filtered in Bitty’s bedroom and Jack stirred awake. He lay on his back, listening to the creaking and settling of the house, soaking in the last hazy moments before his mind awakened.

The house was otherwise silent. It was early, much too early for the others to be moving around for several hours at least. For a hazy moment, he was transported back in time, when this place was his home. Though it was decidedly not his room.

Beside him lay Bitty. He was still fast asleep, all bundled up in blankets. The only visible evidence that he lay within being a tuff of messy blonde hair.

Jack smiled despite himself, fighting the urge to wrap Bitty up in his arms, lest he wake him. Jack instead carefully extricated himself from the warm sheets, then stood.

He searched for a few moments for his briefs and a shirt. Both were cleverly hidden half under the bed, tangled in a knot. Amongst the pile lay a single sock—where the other one was, was anyone’s guess.

 

Sufficiently dressed, he padded his way to the kitchen, barefoot, carefully sidestepping familiar creaky floorboards.

He put on the kettle, and set out coffee making supplies. He smiled at the myriad baking supplies, all neat in their place.

Bitty was always making food for him and the others. Jack liked that he could perhaps do something small like bring Bitty coffee in bed. Thinking of Bitty’s surprise and smile at the gesture filled him with a soft, fuzzy feeling.

The familiar wooden utensil drawer protested with an audible squeak as Jack opened it to grab a spoon. The organization of the utensils, the neatness of the kitchen, all held small touches of Bitty.

Everywhere held reminders of what had been. Of what he no longer had. It sent a dull pang of melancholy through him.

This wasn’t his home anymore.

Jack shook his head at the thoughts and leaned against the counter. He stifled a yawn and stretched as he waited for the water to boil.

He felt deliciously sore, in all the right places. The memory of Bitty’s hands and lips from the night before sending a flush along his skin.

He considered that perhaps how their lives had changed wasn’t all bad. His responsive body seemed to agree on that matter wholeheartedly, at any rate.

Jack sighed, his mind wandering to the prospect of Bitty upstairs. Of his sleep-warmed skin and wandering hands…

Jack cleared his throat lightly, despite being alone in the kitchen.

_The coffee couldn’t be made fast enough._

 

Jack nudged the bedroom door with his hip. It closed with a soft click. He quietly shuffled to the bed, placing the coffee and cups on the nightstand.

He bumped the stand, hissing when the cup sloshed hot liquid on his hand.

Bitty groaned, disturbed by the sound. He turned over in the bed, head half-obscured by blankets, his eyes drowsy with sleep. He watched Jack with wide eyes that sparkled with amusement. He watched fondly as Jack wiped off his dripping hand.

“Careful,” Bitty gently admonished.

Jack sat at the edge of the bed then leaned in to kiss Bitty. He had intended it to be a quick, chaste kiss, but Bitty grabbed his shoulders and tugged him down on the bed. He let out a pleased, light laugh, flopping onto the bed without resistance.

“You made me coffee,” Bitty exclaimed. His voice was tinged with the lyrical southern drawl that Jack found so endearing.

“I did,” Jack said, kissing him again despite the growing smile on his face that was bordering on ridiculous.

Bitty rolled them over on the bed and began deftly unbuttoning Jack’s shirt. Jack sighed, running his hands along Bitty’s jawline and tugging him closer.

“The coffee…” Jack tried even as his mind was currently much more interested in the man in front of him.

Bitty hummed in response, then nipped at the stubble and soft skin of Jack’s throat.

Bitty’s breath tickled the flushed skin, causing Jack to shiver.

A devious grin spread along Bitty’s features. His voice was light and held an intimate note: “Oh, honey, we can reheat it.”

 

Beyond the more obvious arousal, Jack felt the beginnings of contentment and warmth, feelings which were quickly becoming habitual around Bitty. It filled a chasm of longing he hadn't even realized he'd had.

Bitty's mouth travelled along his collarbone and dipped lower, pulling needy sounds from his throat. His touch threatened to sever all rational thought and Jack felt himself sinking ever further. 

He knew the morning’s respite would not last, that the worries of reality would surface once more. But, it felt so good to give in. Here, wrapped up in each other, lost within laughter and sighs, Jack could pretend, that this was _home_.


End file.
